mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Irvin
James Irvin is a fighter known for his knockout power and his strange tendency to get injured strangely before and during many fights. He has fought at heavyweight, (he was the WEC heavyweight champion), light-heavyweight and currently at middleweight for the UFC. He lost most recently in his short-lived middleweight debut against Alessio Sakara and went back up to light-heavyweight to face Igor Pokrajac losing once again via rear-naked choke to the Croatian. Irvin was cut after the fight. In his first fight out from the UFC, Irvin had early trouble with Angel DeAnda before knocking him unconscious a minute into the bout. He next fought Jorge Oliveira in the main event of Tachi Palace Fights. After getting stunned with an upkick near the end of the first round, Irvin tapped out to an armbar submission. Irvin next faced Mike Crisman, knocking him out with a knee that turned out to be illegal. The win was overturned to a no-contest. Irvin was next set to fight a rematch against Houston Alexander. Unfortunately he tested positive for steroids following his loss to Oliveira and the Alexander fight in Shark Fights was canceled. Despite the suspension for the steroids, Irvin next faced powerhouse Mamed Khalidov. Khalidov defeated Irvin via quick armbar submission. It was a suspected work. Regardless, Irvin was next set to face Alavutdin Gadjiev. Irvin instead next fought Geovantie Davis defeating Davis knocking out Davis in the first round. He then fought Mike LaFlair defeating LaFlair via first round armbar submission. Irvin next faced Scott Rosa losing via second round technical knockout. Irvin signed in late May 2014 to make his Bellator debut at middleweight against skilled contender Brennan Ward. Fights *James Irvin vs. Mike Kyle - The fight was Irvin's UFC debut and he came into the fight undefeated and it was at heavyweight. *James Irvin vs. Terry Martin - Terry Martin came into the fight undefeated, and the fight was his UFC debut. *James Irvin vs. Luis Cane - The fight was Luis Cane's UFC debut and his first official loss, by disqualification due to a bad illegal knee. *James Irvin vs. Houston Alexander 1 - The fight was one of the fastest knockouts in UFC history but not the fastest. It is tied for the second fastest knockout. *Alessio Sakara vs. James Irvin - The fight was Irvin's short-lived and unsuccessful middleweight debut for the UFC and his only fight in that division hence. *James Irvin vs. Igor Pokrajac - The fight was an upset rear-naked choke victory for Igor Pokrajac and his first win in the UFC. The fight was Irvin's third straight loss and his return to light-heavyweight from his short-lived stint at middleweight. He was cut from the UFC after the fight. *James Irvin vs. Angel DeAnda - The fight was the first for Irvin after being cut from the loving embrace of the UFC. *Jorge Oliveira vs. James Irvin *James Irvin vs. Mike Crisman - The fight was originally a knockout victory for Irvin, but the fight was overturned to a no-contest. *Mamed Khalidov vs. James Irvin - James Irvin was a replacement for an injured Matt Lindland. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters